Hungover
by Camellia-Blossoms
Summary: AU-  "I have three questions for you, and I expect an answer. One, who are you? Two, Why would you wear something as stupid as that dress? You look like a fairy princess. Three, why are you in My bathtub?"


_I gotta hurry, This is for one of my friends, I hope you like it. (: It's really rushed but hopefully acceptable? _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Third person<strong>

Kakuzu groaned, stretching his achingly stiff limbs. Groggily, he looked over at his alarm clock, it read '1:00pm' his eyes widened

slightly in surprise, he had never slept in this long before. He wasn't exactly sure of the events that took place last night, the only

thing he could focus on was the fact that his head was pounding, and he was in desperate need of a drink. The sun was burning his

eyes, and with a withering sigh he lifted himself from the comfy oasis that was his bed. He shut the blinds, but not until thoroughly

glaring outside at the sunlight that had woken him from a peaceful slumber. Slowly he made his way to his kitchen, pouring

himself a tall glass of water to bring back to bed with him. With a second glance into the fridge, he decided it would just be best to

take the entire pitcher, that meant less trips back outside of his room. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this hung

over...It was Pein's birthday, so they all decided they'd go to a local bar to indulge. Kakuzu was never one to 'Indulge' that meant

wasting money on trivial things. He opened his wallet, and flinched..it was nearly bare. He could feel his money glaring at him,

silently asking him why he spent their siblings. Okay...Maybe he was making that up, but that's what it felt like to him. Maybe he

would work some overtime to regain his wad of cash once more. He still had thousands left in the bank, but still...His wallet felt too

empty. He gingerly placed the water on his bedside table, he turned to leave the room deciding it was best to go to the bathroom

before going back to sleep- once again, less time wasted running around his house later on. He opened the door, and his eyes

widened comically. In his bath tub, was a complete stranger. He squinted trying to decipher the sex of this stranger, Kakuzu then

decided that the stranger was definitely male. But if that's so...Why was he wearing a sparkly purple dress? He looked like a

fucking fairy princess. Kakuzu ran a hand through his choppy brown hair. He was too hungover for this shit. Kakuzu crept closer to

the sleeping stranger, hoping to inspect him before the man woke up because even though Kakuzu was curious as how this man

appeared in his bath tub, he was also interested in why he was dressed so strangely. Seriously, he even had fucking purple sparkly

heels...Well...That's disturbing. His face was coated in make up. He wasn't overly feminine looking so there was no way Kakuzu

could have thought he was a woman, and taken him home. Could he? Last night was nothing but a blur, even if he brought then

man home, why was he in the tub? The man rose suddenly, his violet eyes clouded with confusion. He took one look at Kakuzu,

and yelped in surprise. "Why the fuck are you in my house asshole?" The man shouted angrily. Kakuzu stared at the stranger,

unimpressed and irritated, the man yelled way too much. They had been aquainted for a mere few seconds, and already he wished

to strangle him. Kakuzu wasn't exactly known for his patience regarding stupid people. Kakuzu glared. "Look around, this is my

house you little shit. I have three questions for you, and I expect an answer. One, who are you? Two, Why would you wear

something as stupid as that dress? You look like a fairy princess. Three, why are you in My bathtub?" Kakuzu muttered, flinching at

the loud reply that came from the man. "I'm Hidan asshole, and what do you mean what am I wearing..." Hidan trailed off,

glancing down at his attire. His eye began to twitch. "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU SICK BASTARD, WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME IN THIS?"

Hidan shrieked in anger. Kakuzu was on the verge of committing a homicide. His eyes was twitching, and at that moment he wanted nothing but

silence. "I assure you, I didn't put you in that ugly fucking dress. That disgusting dress could kill any man's boner. So I am not a

'sick bastard' I don't even know who you are." Kakuzu stated coldly, his eyes glaring daggers at the fairy princess in his bath tub.

Hidan returned the glare full force. "Hey fuck face! I know you're angry, but don't take this out on me. I'm the one wearing the

dress, I have a reason to be angry, seriously." Hidan muttered, clumsily leaving the bath tub. Kakuzu shook his head in

exasperation, this was madness. All Kakuzu wanted to do was sleep, and Hidan was the only thing in his way from a peaceful

slumber. So...he grabbed Hidan's arm, ignoring the profantites that were streaming from Hidan's mouth. The two of them walked

into Kakuzu's room, and kakuzu threw Hidan a pointed glare. "I am going to sleep, so are you. I'm too fucking hungover for this, i

will deal with this when I wake up. Until then, I'm not doing jack shit. So either you sleep in the bed with me, or you sleep on the

floor like a dog. It's your choice." Kakuzu muttered grouchily, climbing into the bed. Hidan glared at Kakuzu's retreating form.

"Fine." He said stated curtly. He went to climb into the bed, but Kakuzu's strong arm stopped him. "You are not getting on my bed

with that disgusting dress on. If you get sparkles on my bed, I'll kill you." he said sleepily. Hidan rolled his eyes, but did what

Kakuzu requested. He took one last glare at the purple sparkle dress, and he threw both the dress and the heels in the corner of

the room. He climbed into the bed, Kakuzu's body heat keeping him warm, he soon fell into a comforting sleep, they'd face this

problem later, but right now, they were too damn hung over.

* * *

><p><em>Done, short and rushed. But I don't care. <em>


End file.
